


Where there is smoke...

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Scars, mentioned Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Liu Kang wants to take it a step further with Smoke





	Where there is smoke...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Liu Kang/Smoke, mlm smut, frottage, mentioned scars, mentioned internalized homophobia
> 
> Request for Liu/Smoke smut

It seemed that their usual kissing was going somewhere… new.

“So I um…”

“You have never made love with another man?” Tomáš said easily enough.

Liu looked aside, blushing despite himself. Laid out on their guest bed in the Lin Kuei temple, his clothing disheveled and his face probably pinked as he always did when kissing Tomáš. What a sight, but a sight that Tomáš was looking at with such endearing eyes that Liu felt himself blush harder. Made him feel… whatever Liu was feeling a lot more intensely.

“... Yes,” Liu admitted low. “I uh… you know…”

Internalized homophobia. There was a term for it. Not that Liu wanted to even acknowledge it, when he realized he had it. It was like finding out you had a bug crawling around your intestines, something that you just wanted out and to never think about again. Kung Jin probably still hated him rightfully on some level for some of the ignorant and vile things he had said to the young man. Netherrealm be damned, Liu still hated himself for it. But Liu was working on it now, of course. But… it did not take back that he had said those ignorant and hateful things before. That he had had those thoughts before. That he was… like that before.

“I know,” Tomáš said, still half lounging on him, the man’s long silvery hair hanging loose and sultry like around his face, neck and shoulders. Liu gave into temptation and ran one hand through those long locks, feeling the inhuman softness to it that probably came from Tomáš’ smoke abilities that affected the smoke white strands even in off times. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Liu mulled that over carefully. No, of course they did not have to do anything, but honestly they had been having these intense bouts of kissing the past few weeks. Intensely kissing until lust sparked and then awkwardly stopping to conveniently do other things and taking care of those sparks of heat in their lower bellies. A few weeks of lust being stoked and poorly handled with his own hands and well… he was growing curious and frustrated. And Liu loved Tomáš, no doubt about it. And… he wanted to try.

“Liu?”

“I uh… want to try… with you… though,” Liu shyly muttered.

“Well… there’s a lot of ways to do this.”

Liu nodded. He had a… vague idea of various things that they could do together. Especially when Tomáš adjusted himself and he felt what he assumed was Tomáš’... rub briefly against his hip.

“Since this is my first time with another man can we uh…” Not wanting to come off as a shy virgin which he surely was not, he tentatively rocked his hips up against Tomáš, rubbing up against the man. He felt a sharp spark of lust when he felt Tomáš rub against him. There was something comforting about the other man being aroused too and help bolster his faltering ego.

“Yeah we can do that,” Tomáš smiled.

They parted, Tomáš sitting and straddling his thighs to remove his clothing. Liu started undoing his shirt but ended up watching Tomáš, licking his lips and wondering why his mouth was going dry seeing Tomáš getting undressed. Not even seeing the scarring from their time as Reverents, something like if some of his veins had carried hell fire and burned all the way to the surface of the skin, hampered just the glorious sight of the man getting undressed before him. Liu got so caught up in it that he hardly noticed when Tomáš got up to undo his pants and other lower clothing.

“Are you just going to watch me or…?” Tomáš said, hands settled on his hips as he smirked coyly at Liu still laying there with his shirt half off.

“R-right um…”

In a hurried, unsexy and rather uncoordinated fashion, Liu removed his clothing and almost gingerly set them aside, feeling his ears burn as he looked to the other man as Tomáš stripped off his underwear and then tentatively joined Liu back on the bed. 

Now that they were both bare, Liu took a second to look over the man completely bare, a state that he had not yet seen the man in because of… previous said bug in his intestines. But thankfully nothing ugly popped up as he looked Tomáš up and down, licking his lips and feeling his face heat up as he looked the man up and down. Still mostly toned like he was, the vein like scarring still there but hardly a footnote in just how well put together the man looked.

“Are you okay?” Tomáš asked.

“Uh yeah I mean uh,” Liu spant out rather quickly, flustered and horny and not sure how to proceed other then he had an inkling and his fingers were already itching. “Can I touch you?”

“Of course.”

Tomáš’ skin was soft and warm as Liu gently pressed his palms to the man’s biceps first. Even the scarring felt smooth in its own right as Liu hesitantly ran his hands up and down Tomáš’ arms. Liu swallowed as he ran his hands up, up, all the way to Tomáš’ neck and jaw, tenderly cupping the latter and bringing him into a fumbling kiss that had them both melting against one another, his thumbs rubbing circles along Tomáš’ jaw and cheeks.

Admittedly, he did jump a little bit when Tomáš’ hands touched him, pressing softly against his shoulders. But he melted soon enough as they started gently exploring his skin, tracing, touching, dragging fingertips slowly, petting and squeezing gently as Tomáš slowly explored his body. Despite that awful little voice nagging in the back of his head about a myriad of ugly things, Liu found himself melting into the touch, leaning into it and silently begging for more. Wanting those hands to touch him more, draw him in, make him--

They pulled apart to raggedly draw air in, panting barely centimeters apart as they tried to drag air into their lungs.

“Still good?” Tomáš managed.

“Very,” Liu managed back.

Tomáš leaned in to mouth and kiss along Liu’s neck and jaw, letting him let out small noises of joy and pleasure as his hands went back to exploring and Liu’s hands became a bit more… bold. Those hands were now looking for sensitive spots to toy with, flirting with going lower than his waist, a few bold brushes of fingers against his lower back. Hesitantly, ever so hesitantly, Liu tried to do the same, but ended up nervously petting along Tomáš’ lower back instead. It took several for Tomáš to apparently amusedly tire of his shyness, grab both of his hands and plant them firmly on his ass.

The sound that Liu let out was decidedly very much the sound of a flustered man and very much made Liu burn red hot to his eartips. It also made Tomáš snort loudly, nipping the corner of his jaw sweetly in response.

“Sorry, too much?”

“N-n… gods Tomáš…”

“You can pull your hands away if it’s too much.”

Tomáš blushed. He liked what he was holding though and found all the bravery in himself to _squeeze_ just slightly. But apparently that was enough because the grin on Tomáš’ face spoke volumes. Especially when Tomáš rocked his hips forward and--

Liu gasped, feeling a sharp tingle of pleasure make all the muscles in his lower abdomen clench. _Gods_ , Liu ended up squeezing Tomáš a bit tighter and consequently pulling the man closer and rubbing them together more firmly again. Tomáš moaned weakly and Liu shuddered at the sound, feeling the heat beneath his belly grow hotter and burn deeper, made him dig his finger into Tomáš.

“Y-you sure you’ve never done this?” Tomáš groaned weakly, settling for rolling his hips in little increments against Liu and making shudder and groan deeply. He settled for kissing the man instead, tasting those groans Tomáš’ tongue and each shuddering breath as they rocked and moved together and stoked the fire and lust inside of each other.

After a few thrusts, the dryness won out and Tomáš pulled away so that they could find something to make it easier.

“Here, this should do for now,” Tomáš said after digging around in his bag. 

A simple tube of unscented moisturizer, Liu ignoring the ‘scar vanishing’ bit on the label, instead putting a small amount in his hand… and then drawing his boldness up and grabbing Tomáš, feeling his face heat up as he stroked the lotion onto Tomáš. Following his bold approach, Tomáš took ahold of him and stroked some lotion onto him, the two of them getting lost in pleasuring the other for a moment before Tomáš was quickly pulling his hand away and batting away Liu’s hand and then they were pressed against one another again and--

Liu garbled something out, not sure what language he was spitting out or if it made any sense, just that he was then restlessly rutting up against Tomáš and the two of them were panting and moaning and both of their hands were grabbing at anything that they could hold and dig their fingers in. And they were both relentlessly rushing towards their ends and they really did not want to delay it any further. And there was just something about the man he loved bearing down on him with weight and the look of his flustered face and the breathy way he was breathing as he rolled his hips down--

Liu kissed Tomáš, messy and wet and needy and Tomáš kissed him back just as passionately and--

They spent together, Liu’s face scrunching up as he did, rolling his hips against the other man to ride out the pleasure as Tomáš shook and shuddered above him. He shuddering as the heat and knot released in his lower belly, pleasure jumping and up and down his spine in jolts as he twitched and released. Tomáš was much the same, jerking and twitching above him and his hips stuttering to a slow stop above him.

And then collapsed on Liu.

The weight was comfortable for a moment, Liu breathing in and out deeply, knocking his head to the side to snuggle up against Tomáš as they enjoyed the after bliss. As the sweat cooled, they pulled apart to look at the mess that they made and chuckle at themselves.

“Good?” Tomáš asked.

“Good,” Liu smiled.

He could overcome and move on and grow. And if Tomáš was going to be with him? Then it would be the most sure thing he had ever done in his life.


End file.
